Leave A Light On
"Leave A Light On" is a song by Duran Duran, released on the album All You Need Is Now (iTunes download) on 21 December 2010 and on 21/22 March 2011 (CD version). About the song The song is from Duran Duran's 13th studio album All You Need Is Now, which began production in February 2010. The track was co-produced by Mark Ronson and the title was first announced by Nick Rhodes on 25 August 2010 through a YouTube video message posted on duranduran.com. "Leave A Light On" was released as a radio promo single during May 2011, which coincided with the European leg of ''The All You Need Is Now Tour''. Band comments Nick: It’s all about the idea of someone returning after a long time away; it’s romantic, but it’s quite dark and mysterious too. You’re carrying a flame for someone, but there’s still an ambivalence. There was a melancholy to this song from the start, so the lyrics had to reflect that. Simon: Again, it’s about imperfection. He’s running from himself. “You breathe the will into the weak ... you ease the lost cause out of me.” Music video The music video was made in Poland by 23 year old Warsaw based art student Paweł Liro, chosen via the Genero TV Contest. Other appearances Albums: *''All You Need Is Now'' *''All You Need Is Now (Promo)'' *''Radio Informer Future Songs: August 2011'' Singles: *"Leave A Light On" (Promo) *"Leave A Light On" (US Promo) Song versions *"Leave A Light On" (Album Version) *"Leave A Light On" (Radio Edit) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dominic Brown - guitar *Mark Ronson - guitar (additional chorus guitar) Lyrics So come the evening I'm out on the dunes Looking for a token, something to prove All I remember, is more than a flame In my fantasy fire Whatever I've done to receive Whatever I need to redeem Whatever you say Even if I wait a lifetime CHORUS I know, I swear If you leave a light on, if you leave a light on for me I'll come back You can leave a light on for me In comes the morning I'm stood in my track Looking at the reasons for me to head back So unexpected The kindness you've shown That I will not forget it Whatever I've done to receive Whatever I need to redeem Whatever you say Even if I wait a lifetime CHORUS I know, I swear If you leave a light on, if you leave a light on for me I'll come back You can leave a light on for me You breathe the will into the weak And coax the cage bird to fly free You ease the lost cause out of me With your sweet hand to bring me home I'm not alone Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh CHORUS I know, I swear If you leave a light on, if you leave a light on for me I'll come back You can leave a light on for me REPEAT CHORUS See also *Discography 4: Leave A Light On *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List Category:Duran Duran songs Category:All You Need Is Now singles